


mocs’ drabbles galore

by mullomocs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Miraculous Ladybug drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullomocs/pseuds/mullomocs
Summary: come one, come all! welcome to mocs’ drabbles galore! enjoy!check title of chapter to know what the story is, these all range from little salt drabbles to fluff.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. lila salt, mari’s an angel

“i don’t get it!” the italian exclaimed as she threw her arms up exasperatedly. she was in the locker room with one other person - marinette dupain-cheng. her one and only rival for attention. so many things frustrated the brunette about the girl. she has all the connections to disprove her - she probably doesn’t even see her as a rival. she’s always so positive. she isn’t _breaking._

and lastly, she was still nice to _her._

“what is it you don’t get, lila?” marinette answered noncommittally as she fixed her stuff in her locker, not looking at the other.

“you!” she pointed at the disinterested girl she’s talking to, “why are you still so nice to me? i said i would take your friends until you have no one left!”

marinette gave a hum, urged her to continue as if there was more. this made lila get even more infuriated. 

when there was only silence after the hum, the class president looked at lila questioningly, as if she didn’t get the cue to continue. 

there she saw a girl with glassy eyes, furrowed eyebrows and a deep frown. she was clutching in her blazer, her knuckles white.

marinette gave her a genuine smile, “how about being nice to me too, lila?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **context in case i find this and forget**
> 
> this is just a random thing i wrote!!! basically lila lied to everyone that marinette ruined her current outfit so mari offered to get her new ones in her locker.


	2. adrien salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **trigger warning** : mention of racism

“oh come on, mari! she didn’t mean it she was just ignorant!” adrien tried to placate the asian girl who was offended by an offhand racist comment a certain liar made. “she didn’t mean it, i’m sure!”

the girl he’s talking to gave him a cold glare, as cold as she could considering tears were threatening to spill at any second.

“that gives me more reason to tell her! ignorant people have to learn, adrien!” marinette retorted back. she was close to her breaking point, that much was sure from her fiddling with her jacket. “being ignorant doesn’t excuse you from the harm you’ve made! it makes it understandable - but never excused unless someone made it a point to leave them be ignorant!”

“you’re overreacting mari, i’m sure you’re used to those comments already!” 

marinette gave a gasp as her hands went into a fist, her knuckles turned white within seconds with how hard she clenched.

taking a deep breath the girl calmly explained, “if someone were to kill someone without knowing that it’s illegal, are they guilty?”

the boy rolled his eyes. “yes, but it’s different , marinette!”

“it’s really not! i just had to use a more extreme scenario for you to see how stupid it is to think ignorance excuses anyone.” 

“i don’t know what happened to you anymore, marinette. you used to be our everyday ladybug,” the model said spitefully. 

this didn’t get the effect he wanted.

“oh? well, you know what?” the girl gave a shaky start. but the next words she said were sharper than a knife. “it’s different. i’m no longer your everyday ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love adrien, but some fics have been making so much adrien salt that they don’t wrap up so i’m wrapping it up myself in a little drabble. 
> 
> also salt drabbles are great ways for me to release stress and just negative feelings. i have a lot of other fics i wrote while i’m stressed but i’d rather not post it since they’re pretty... sensitive.


	3. alya reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops

alya wasn’t surprised.

not at all.

she has expected it since the history book incident. her best friend was ladybug. ladybug.

since then she started making her guesses about ladybug’s identity to be someone so drastically far from marinette. she’s also made sure to help her out with her dumb excuses. looking back to how she would flake out on them and how she’d suddenly disappear, it was so obvious to her now.

so, when marinette detransformed in front of her, in the fashion designer’s own room as she was waiting for her to come back so they could work on their project, the ladybug holder spluttered and stared at her wide-eyed. 

“alya?!” the pigtailed girl said in surprise, hoping that it won’t come off as accusatory.

“yeah, yeah,” the reporter waved her hand with a chuckle, “i didn’t expect that this would be how you’d reveal to me really. i was expecting maybe after hawkybitch is defeated or if you needed me to help out as rena rouge again…”

if marinette didn’t look flabbergasted before, she was now. 

“you knew?!” she squeaked out.

with a cheshire grin that could put chat noir’s to shame, she replied, “i’m a reporter, girl. and i’m your best friend. i may or may not have picked up on it recently.”

this brought the other girl to her knees with her hands covering her face in embarrassment.

“i am so dead to master fu,” she groaned out.

alya rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics. 

well, this was more of a reveal to ladybug rather than to the ladyblogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i wanted to post the timari drabble i have but i have no idea what to even do with it . it was random shenanigans with no actual point ???


End file.
